


The missing piece

by RobronFan3801



Series: The Missing Piece [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronFan3801/pseuds/RobronFan3801
Summary: "Mum, how could you lie to me?""I'm sorry love, she wasn't supposed to show up in the village, ever. I didn't want you or Liv to find out like this."A new face appears in the village and all the Dingles knew about her, except Aaron. But why? Why did Chas keep this from Aaron for 15 years?From the perspectives of Chas, Liv, Aaron and the new arrival.





	1. Summer Dingle's perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me some feedback. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me some feedback. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading =)

Hi, my name is Summer. I am 15 years old. I am currently living in Leeds but grew up in Kirkaldy, Fife in Scotland with my Grandma. I come from one of the most messed up families you would ever hear about, the Dingles. Every single Dingle knows I exist except one...

My big brother Aaron. I have never met him, like I never met my Dad, but I have heard a lot about him. He seems nice from the emails I get from Mum and uncle Cain but I would love to meet him in person. That's why Grandma Faith and I are moving to Emmerdale village tomorrow. I am really excited. I also can't wait to see the rest of the Dingles again and also meet my half sister Liv. Oh yeah I forgot to mention I am the daughter of Chas and Gordon. Whoops! I am Aaron's full sister. I know what our da... Gordon did to him. I hate him and I never even met him. I don't think he ever knew about me. Liv doesn't know I exist and neither does her mum Sandra. 

I heard that Liv is a lot like Aaron and I always wonder if I am like them aswell. It would be nice to meet my siblings because everyone at my old school thought I was an only child.

Many of my family have come to Scotland to visit us. I lived there until about a year ago when Grandma wanted me to do English GCSE's instead of Scottish Levels. I didn't have any friends at my old school either. I don't really like social interaction and mostly got bullied and called a loser and a loner because I always ate lunch alone. I was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome at the age of seven which is on the Autistic Spectrum. I wonder if anyone else in my family has it. I am in year 11 now and I have already passed two GCSEs and I am taking the rest in June 2017. I have been going to Hotten Academy since we moved last year and I still haven't met Liv yet because she is in the year below. 

I know I will be a little bit different to Aaron and Liv because I will have a Scottish accent rather than a Yorkshire or any English accent. I don't understand why my Mum would want me to be kept secret from my own brother and sister. I have always wondered what it would be like to have an older brother and little sister. I really can't wait to meet them. 

My mum and Charity run the Woolpack pub in the village and Liv lives there, so does Aaron and his fiancé Robert. I am proud of Aaron for being himself, when I found out he was gay I was happy for him. He had met this guy called Jackson. I don't know the full story but apparently Jackson passed away in 2011. Then I think Aaron met Ed and went to France and then when they broke up, he returned the Emmerdale, spent a bit of time in prison (typical Dingle) and then met Robert. I know that Aaron and Robert started as an affair on Robert's wife Chrissie (I think that's her name), but after the affair came out and Robert helped Aaron during Gordon's trial, they got back together and now they are engaged. OMG! I might be going to my brother's first wedding. That is something to look forward to.

I have pretty much told you everything you need to know for now and I don't know what else to say.  
"Summer! We are going now!"  
"Coming Grandma!"  
I have to go to school now. But I will be back after we move to the village tomorrow. It's a busy day ahead. Bye! =)


	2. Chas' perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me some feedback. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading =)

"Liv! Hurry up! You will miss the bus again!" I shout up the stairs, she had already missed the bus twice this week. She is always late for school because I usually have to drive her or Aaron does. It depends if he has to be up early for work or not. Sometimes I have to take her because Aaron is 'distracted'. Robert being the distraction means that he is going to be distracted for a while. Giggling to myself I pick up Liv's school bag and hand it to her as she leaves. I hear the door shut as I go to the kitchen to make myself a coffee. I hear loud footsteps down the stairs, Robert is the only one, other than Liv, who sounds like an elephant coming down those stairs.

"Morning, coffee?" I offer.  
"Yeah thanks." Robert replies, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
He is already dressed. Smartly, I might add. I am guessing he has a meeting.  
"Is Aaron still asleep?" I ask, handing Rob the mug.  
"Yeah, he took the day off because he hasn't got much to do at the scrapyard today." He replied. Taking a sip of his coffee, he sits down at the table.  
He finishes his coffee and leaves about half seven.

It's a quiet morning. I haven't opened the pub yet. We open at eleven o'clock. I'm sat at the table thinking about my children, yes CHILDREN. I have a daughter aswell as a son. Aaron doesn't know about Summer. Neither does Liv. Summer is Gordon's daughter aswell but Gordon never knew she existed either. I wonder what she is doing right now. I email her and I have visited her in Scotland a few times. I know she has autism and she is very smart. She is law abiding aswell (she may have the surname Dingle but trust me she is not a typical Dingle). She turned fifteen in August. I haven't seen her for a few years no one from our family has, well other than my mum. My mum, Faith raised her because I couldn't let Aaron know about her. She was born and raised in Scotland. 

I am guessing you want to know why I kept Summer a secret from Aaron. So here it goes...

It was November 2000. I had been called by Gordon to come to Aaron's parent's evening and I agreed to go. Aaron didn't come with us this year as he didn't want to (he had probably done something really bad. We guessed.). So he stayed with Sandra. We did the whole parent's evening and it was the same as every other year. Teachers telling us that Aaron has been misbehaving and is not doing well in school. 

Gordon drove me home that night and I invited him in for a few drinks. We got a bit drunk and started talking about Aaron. Then one thing lead to another and two weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I took three tests to make sure. All three were positive. Luckily, Aaron was living with Gordon at the time so he wouldn't know. Cain offered to take me to Scotland until she was born. I stayed in Scotland until I gave birth to a beautiful 6lb 4oz baby girl at eight minutes past three in the afternoon, on 3rd August 2001. I came back to Emmerdale a few months later without my daughter because nobody apart from the Dingles knew about her.

I would like to visit her again and now that Gordon is gone, maybe I can tell Aaron and Liv. But I am too afraid that I may lose Aaron for lying to him about his own sister. Sometimes I wish it never happened, but then again I love my daughter and I wouldn't change her for the world. Just like Aaron, she is sweet and loving, she can be stubborn and has a short temper but she is also so much different. She isn't physically aggressive like her brother, she is verbally aggressive. Almost like Robert really. Haha. She is doing really well in school and I hope she gets far in life. Further than the rest of her family I hope.

I snap myself out of my thoughts, I get up and put my mug in the sink and head upstairs to get changed out of my pyjamas. Ready for the busy day ahead.


	3. Aaron's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me some feedback. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading =)

Waking up, I notice Robert isn't in bed. I turn over and look at the clock. Eight o'clock. Liv must be at school and Robert has probably gone to a meeting. I can hear my mum and Charity talking downstairs, probably mum moaning at Charity again. Charity is always winding her up. As I get up, I spot my engagement ring on my bedside table. Rob's ring is gone so I know he is wearing it. Soft lad, never takes it off unless he is in the shower or helping me and Adam at the scrapyard. I put my ring on my left ring finger. It still feels a bit weird and new but I will get used to it eventually. 

I make my way downstairs after getting dressed. Just a plain black t-shirt, jeans, my favourite hoodie (the one I wore when I first kissed Robert) and some Nike trainers Robert got me for our five month anniversary of being a proper couple. I walk into the back room to see Charity on the phone, probably to Belle, and my mum reading a magazine.

"Mum, why are you looking at fancy dresses?" I ask, yet I already know the answer.  
"I am looking at some dresses to wear at your wedding, love. I know it's a little while to go but there's no harm in planning now." She replies, her eyes never lifting from a page showing dresses from New Look and Next.  
"Really mum? Me and Robert haven't even started planning yet. We said we would start planning after Christmas." I sigh.  
"Well love, I am planning my outfit now. And also, when you do start planning, please tell Rob, no floral print, it drives me up the wall." Mum is serious but I can see a small smile tugging at her lips.  
I laugh however because his floral print annoys me too.  
She gets up and goes upstairs while Charity grabs her car keys and heads out of the front door.

I am left alone in the back room so I make myself a coffee and sit down on the sofa. I pull out my phone and type a quick text to Robert.  
"Hey, is your meeting finished yet? Xx" I am not the type of person who would send kisses in a text but somehow I always send them when I text Robert. I swear he turns me into a soppy git, although I will never admit that to anyone else but him and myself.  
I get a reply almost instantly. "Yeah, just on my way back now. Stuck in a bit of traffic. Will be about half an hour. Xx"

I look at the clock, nine o'clock in the morning. I have been sat in the back room reading the newspaper, eating my toast for an hour now. I swear, on days off I have nothing to do, unless Robert is here with me, then I will be occupied for a while, if you get what I mean. 

I put my mug in the sink and go out for a quick walk to the shop because mum forgot to stock up on milk, passing Rebecca on the way.  
"Oh, hi Aaron." She smiles.  
"What do you want Rebecca?" I ask, rolling my eyes. I swear, the next time she throws herself at my fiancé I won't be responsible for my actions. I would never hit a woman, god no. I wouldn't even dare. But my mum would surely give her a slap.  
"Ok, can't I be friendly to my neighbours?" She asks slightly sarcastically.  
"I don't think throwing yourself at other people's fiancés counts as being friendly." I reply.  
"Told you, has he? Can't blame him, he seems to worship the ground you walk on. I never thought he would settle down properly and actually find someone who makes an honest man of him. Fidelity doesn't really suit him but you seem to make him happy. That's all that matters, right?" She really tries, but fails. If she thinks I want to be friends with her after what she did. Then she can think again.  
"I have to get some milk, bye Rebecca." I try to walk round her but she calls me back.  
"Aaron wait! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown myself at Robert. I was stupid and ignorant and I promise I won't try it on again." I really couldn't care less about her apology. All I want is for her and that psycho nephew of hers to leave us alone. I turn away and walk into the shop.


	4. Liv's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me some feedback. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading =)

I swear, every morning is the same. Chas or Aaron moaning at me about homework, being late for school and the occasional superglue incidents that occur (even tough they are nothing to do with me ;) lol). I almost always miss the bus and Chas or Aaron have to take me. On very rare occasions Robert has to take me, which might I add is not fun at all. He always has Taylor Swift or Cher playing in his car and it is getting embarrassing when we pull up outside school and he starts singing. 

Luckily today I make it to the bus on time. I sit down next to Gabby and Jacob.  
"Hey Liv, did you do the homework for English?" Gabby asks.  
"Err no, I forgot. Oh no, Mr Dunn is going to kill me!" I gasp.  
"It's fine, copy mine." Jacob offers.  
"Thanks Jacob." I sigh with relief.

The bus pulls up outside Hotten Academy. I walk in and the bell goes, almost as if it knew we were here. Everyone rushes to class. I make it to registration just in time.  
"Olivia, take a seat please." Mrs Turner says as I sit at my desk. I sit next to Gabby and we never pay attention in registration. Maybe that's the reason why we get lost when we have room changes? Mrs Turner always calls me Olivia. It really is annoying, in fact, every teacher calls me that. Except Mrs Janson, my Art teacher. She calls me Liv and I am pretty much the teacher's pet.

Registration ends so I head straight to maths. I hate maths. My teacher, Mr Rose, is really strict. I am not scared of him, he just pisses me off. This is when Aaron would tell me off for using bad language, but he is not exactly a good influence. Especially when he stubbed his toe yesterday. But still I hate maths. Seriously, when are we gonna use surds or circle theorems in life? Aaron hasn't got a clue what they are and he is doing well for himself at the scrapyard.

Maths feels like forever, I sit there watching the clock as Mr Rose explains scatter graphs. Next I have art. I am glad that I now have a lesson that I like. I chose art, graphics and resistant materials for my GCSEs. I would never take GCSE PE, I wouldn't dare put myself through that torture. We still have to do some sort of PE so I do regular PE. 

Maths finally ends. I rush out ready to go to art but accidentally crash into someone.  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I say.  
I look up and it is a girl, I think she is a year 11. She is carrying two folders, one purple saying GCSE History and the other, blue, saying GCSE English.  
"It's alright, I wasn't looking either. You ok?" She asks. She has a thick Scottish accent and eyes which are a mix between blue and green.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I reply.  
"Ok, well I guess I'll see you around." She says, walking off towards the history department. I took a glance at her folder and saw her name, Summer Dingle. She has the same surname as my brother. I don't think that there is some sort of connection though. There is obviously more than one Dingle family in the world.

It kept playing in my head though, Summer Dingle. I had never heard of any Summer in Aaron's family. She looked a bit like me but surely that was just a coincidence, right? I have to find out more about this girl. Something tells me that me crashing into her was a sign. I don't know what kind of sign but I have some strange feeling it was fate.


	5. Summer's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me some feedback. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading =)

We park outside a pretty cottage in the village.  
"Are we here? Are we in Emmerdale?" I ask excitedly. I am jumping up and down in the front seat of Grandma's Ford Focus.  
"Yes Summer, we're here." She says calmly.  
"Can I help bring the boxes" I ask as I undo my seatbelt and open the car door. Grandma grabs my hand and pulls me back in.  
"This is a fresh start for both of us, remember, and whatever you do, do not go to the Woolpack pub. You understand?"  
"Yes Grandma, I promise."  
Grandma doesn't want me to accidentally bump into my siblings without speaking to my mum first. She is going to head over to the pub to speak to mum in a few hours after we put most of the boxes in the house and the removal men put the furniture in.

The furniture has been placed in each room and all that's left to do is the unpacking but we will do that later.  
"I am heading out now, I will be back in about an hour. Do not answer the door or leave the house." Grandma says as she picks up her car keys.  
"I know Grandma, I am fifteen not three." I say sarcastically.  
"Don't smart mouth me either young lady. That's the Dingle in you." She says firmly but there's a smile on her face. She kisses me on the head and walks out the front door. 

It is two o'clock on a Saturday. There is nothing on TV and I can't leave the house so as you can probably guess, I'm bored. I am not known to be a rebel but today I feel like breaking the rules a bit. I grab my keys and walk outside. 

As I step out into the village, I feel the fresh country air in my lungs and all around me. I ignore what Grandma said and I head over to the pub. I walk in and immediately recognise my mum. She has shorter hair than I remember and it is lighter. She has probably got highlights. Next to her is Charity. And sat at the bar is uncle Cain and a dark haired man with a beard, which I am assuming is my brother. I walk over to the bar and mum spots me immediately. She freezes.  
"Hiya mum." I say confidently and Aaron looks at me confused and back at my mum. Charity looks up from her phone and turns pale while Cain stares blankly at me.  
"Why did she just call you mum?" Aaron asks looking confused.  
"Maybe we should take this through the back?" Charity suggests just as a tall, blonde man walks in the pub. He walks up to Aaron and kisses him on the cheek. I am now certain that's Robert.  
"Rob, I think you should come through aswell." Charity suggests as Robert looks at Aaron like a concerned Fiancé does.

Walking through to the back, I see lots of pictures. Charity and Noah. Debbie and Cain. Aaron, Liv and Robert. Mum and Aaron, and Aaron, Robert and (I am guessing) Robert's sister, Victoria. I just wonder that if I wasn't kept a secret from my brother then I may have been in those photos. On display to show how proud mum is or how much she loves me. I feel like I have missed out on so much, a proper childhood with both my parents, my siblings, maybe even a dog. All I ever wanted was to not be a secret. I don't want to be a secret anymore. I want my brother and sister to know who I am.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a door slam. A stroppy teenager walks in and throws her bag on the chair. I am guessing this is Liv. As I get a closer look at her face I recognise her instantly. I crashed into her at school yesterday. She goes to walk upstairs but notices me and turns back. She is almost as confused as Aaron.  
"Oh hi, what are you doing here?" She asks.  
"Wait, you know her?" Aaron asks Liv.  
"No not really. I crashed into her yesterday on the way to art." Liv replies.  
"Wait, since when did you go to Hotten Academy?" Mum finally spoke.  
"I moved to Leeds last year. We moved to the village today." I reply, "Did Grandma not tell you?"  
"No, she didn't." Mum says.  
"Umm, is anyone going to explain to me who she is?" Aaron asks, he is holding Robert's hand for support. Aww cute!  
"Aaron, Liv. Meet your sister, Summer." Mum says slowly.  
Aaron and Liv look at me, then to each other and then to mum. Aaron tightens his grip on Robert's hand.  
"Summer, sweetie, would you mind going with Charity while I speak to Aaron and Liv." Mum asks.  
"Ok mum." I reply.  
We leave them to talk.


	6. Aaron's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short but the next few chapters will be of a reasonable size. Hope you like it. Feel free to give me some feedback. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading =)

I look at my mum as Summer and Charity walk through the door. She is crying and probably feeling guilty. I don't blame her. I am really angry at her. Why did she keep it a secret from me that I had another little sister who was older than Liv. I let go of Robert's hand and move over to the sofa. He follows and we sit down. He puts his arm around me for comfort.

"Mum, how could you lie to me?" I ask.  
"I'm sorry love, she wasn't supposed to show up in the village, ever. I didn't want you or Liv to find out like this." She replies. Her tears are falling and leaving trail marks down her cheeks.  
"How do I have an older sister but she is yours not my mum's? Surely Gordon was with my mum?" Liv asks looking at my mum then to me. I shuffle over to let her sit on the sofa next to me but she refuses.  
"He was with Sandra at the time. It was a big mistake, she was a mistake. I never meant for it to happen." 

Summer walks in just catching the last sentences my mum said.  
"I knew I was a mistake! Is this why I had to live with Grandma for the whole fifteen years of my life, so that you didn't upset your precious Aaron?! Oh wait, you didn't really care about any of your children did you? Because you left him with a paedophile when he was eight!" She shouts.  
"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I didn't mean it I swear." Mum pleads but Summer just shakes her head and storms out. She has a short temper just like me this could be interesting.  
"Summer, wait!" Liv shouts and runs after her through the front door. 

I just snuggle into Rob and take steady breaths. I can't lash out this time, I don't want to hurt my mum or my sisters and I think Rob has had enough of me taking things out on him. He kisses me on the head and I relax as my mum breaks down at the kitchen table. I can't help her because I don't know how to and also I am still really mad at her.


	7. Liv's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me some feedback. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading =)

I run out the door to catch up with Summer but she is already gone. Bloody hell, I didn't know my sister was a fast runner. She could probably out run Aaron and he is really fast. I notice that Lavender Cottage had a silver Ford Focus in front of it and the For Sale sign has been taken down. Lavender Cottage has been empty since way before I arrived in Emmerdale. I am guessing that's the cottage Summer and her grandma have moved into. I walk up to the door and knock on it. It slowly opens.

"Hi Liv." She says, she's been crying and her eyes are red. She sniffs and opens the door wider for me to come in.  
"I followed you outside, you were gone by the time I got out of the door. You are a very fast runner." I say.  
"Yeah, I am the top 100m sprinter in year 11. And I'm fine by the way." She replies with a fake smile. She looks younger and more vulnerable than when she was in the pub earlier. She has her sleeves over her hands like Aaron does when he is nervous or upset (or just plain adorable). Robert calls them 'sweater paws'.

"You're not fine, Summer. I can see. You look just like Aaron when he is bottling things up." I assure her.  
"Do I? I thought I would be a lot more different." She looks down at her feet and scuffs the floor with her Nikes (again, just like Aaron).  
"Yeah, you are so much more like Aaron than me. Well actually I'm like the old Aaron, I would have started an argument or lashed out. But you are like the person Aaron is today, Calm and soft. You need to stop bottling things up." I understand how she is feeling. She feels left out and unwanted. Aaron knows exactly how that feels too, so maybe she is more like both of us than I thought.

"I just feel abandoned." She sobs and sits down on the sofa.  
"I know how you feel, my mum left me with Aaron so she could move to Dublin and you know what Gordon did. Aaron would understand too. Chas left him with that paedo when he was eight." I sit down next to her and she hugs me. I already love my older sister and now I know she loves me too.

"Come with me back to the pub. We can sort this out together. As a family." I say.  
She wipes her eyes and looks at me. She nods.  
We get up and head towards the door.  
"You know, Liv, you are growing up so much and you are so intelligent. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't." Summer says as she opens the door. I smile at her as we head towards The Woolpack.


	8. Chas' perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted for a long time mainly because it was Christmas and I was really busy. I hope you like the next few chapters because they are going to be pure fluff after a tiny bit of angst. Then it gets Christmassy. I know it's a bit late but it needs to be added. Happy New Year Everyone! Have a great 2017 and look forward to the robron wedding!!! I know this is really long and I won't bore you for much longer. Enjoy! =)

I regret it. I regret everything I just said. I have hurt my daughter and made her feel unwanted just like I did to Aaron when he was little. Why do I always do this to my children? I must be the worst mother in the world. I left my son with a paedophile at the age of eight and I didn't look after my daughter properly because of my own selfishness. I left both my children at young ages.

Just as I pull myself out of my thoughts, the front door opens. Liv and Summer walk in. Aaron stands up and hugs them both. I love how he is so caring towards both of his sisters even though he has only known Summer for about an hour. When they pull away Summer looks towards me and wipes her eyes with her sleeve covered hands. She looks just like Aaron and it amazes me.

"Summer, love. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it at all. I guess I was just so scared of losing both of you that I didn't know what I was saying." I say, we both have tears rolling down our cheeks and for once Aaron is being strong and not crying. I am glad that he is a lot happier now. Summer walks over and hugs me.   
"I know you are mum. And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said what I did. I don't think before I speak. I can't help it though." She replies.  
"I know, love. Can we start over?" I ask as I pull back and wipe the tears from her cheeks. She nods before turning to Aaron and Liv.

"Thanks Liv. For talking to me and making me feel like your sister already." She says.  
"No problem, I will always be here if you need to chat. That's what sisters are for, right?" Liv replies.  
"Right" Summer says. She walks over and hugs both Aaron and Liv.  
"Now we can be like actual siblings" she says as she pulls back.  
"Yeah, we can." Aaron replies.

"Hey, Robert! You better make my brother happy and give him lots of love and care for him." Summer says with a smile.  
"I promise on my life I will always look after Aaron." He replies with a smile.  
"Good." She giggles.  
"What are you laughing at little missy?" I ask.  
"I'm sorry but OMG. Robert why are you wearing floral print?" She bursts out laughing and she is laughing so hard that she is crying.  
"See Rob, I told you. And I have both my sisters and my mum and me against the floral print for the wedding." Aaron laughs. Robert huffs but stands up and hugs Summer.  
"Welcome to the family, Summer." He says as Aaron hugs them both and Liv tightly. I might as well join them and we have a big family hug.  
"Good luck with this lot." Robert whispers into Summer's ear.  
"Oi! We Dingles surely aren't that bad are we?" I ask but smiling.  
"Hmmm maybe." He replies and Aaron tickles him.  
It's then that I realise how much I love my family. I am now calling Robert Sugden my family, flipping heck, when did that happen?


	9. Aaron's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I have been really busy with Christmas and Exams. The next two chapters after this one will be Christmas and the two after that will be New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. I am trying to catch up but Chapters 14 to 17 will be based on what's happened in the last few weeks. Enjoy =)

"Oh crap! Grandma's going to wonder where I am." Summer says as we pull away from the hug.  
"Doesn't she know your here?" I ask.  
"No, she told me not to come here. I did though because I wanted to meet my siblings and I couldn't wait. Oh no! She is going to be so mad at me." Summer says, she starts crying but I rush to hug her.  
"I will tell her." My mum says but as she goes to leave a voice comes from the door.  
"I don't need telling. I already know."

"Grandma I am sorry," Summer says as she wipes her tears away.  
"It's ok. I shouldn't had kept you from seeing your mum but Chas, I thought you didn't want Aaron and Liv to know about her."  
"I regret it now Mum. I really do. Summer has grown up so much and I think that she will be a great big sister to little miss trouble over here." Mum says looking at Liv.

"It's nice to see you again Aaron." Grandma says as she hugs me.  
"It's great to see you too, Grandma." I say.  
"Who's this?" She asks looking at Robert.  
"I'm Robert, Aaron's fiancé." Rob says. He reaches out to shake her hand but she pulls him into a hug. He looks shocked, lol, he is so cute when he is surprised.  
"You look after my Grandson or you will have me, Chas and Cain to deal with, ok?" She says. Now Rob looks scared. I am trying so hard not to laugh now.  
"I will. I promise." He says.

"Right, let's go home Summer." Grandma says.  
"Why? I want to stay here for a bit longer. I don't want to go back to the cottage with one bloody bedroom that we have to share. It is so embarrassing sharing a room with my Grandma."  
"Summer, why don't you live here and share my room. I'm not as embarrassing I promise." Liv suggests.  
"Can I mum, please?" Summer asks excitedly.  
"Ok but Liv remember that you are moving soon." Mum reminds her.  
"She can live with us at Mill Cottage, is that ok Aaron?" Liv asks.  
"Yeah, of course. Rob, is that ok with you?" I ask.  
"Your family is my family, of course. Anything for you Aaron." He replies.  
I love him so much!  
"Ok, you will need to get all of your things from the cottage and I will drop you back off here." Grandma says.  
"Ok I will see you later." Summer says to us.

"Thank you so much!" Liv says hugging Chas. "Oh and thanks too Rob, for letting her stay with us at Mill." She hugs Robert and we are all pretty shocked.  
"Right, when Summer comes back we will order Pizza Hut and watch a film." I suggest. Liv nods and gets all the DVDs out of the cupboard.  
"We'll let Summer choose the film." Rob suggests.  
Me and Liv nod.

Summer comes back with all her stuff. Bloody hell she is just like Liv. Only a few pairs of Nike trainers, one hoodie that she wears everywhere, not a single dress or skirt in sight, and also no make up at all. Although, one difference being that Summer has posters of Olly Murs, JLS, One Direction, Shawn Mendes, Linkin Park, and The Killers. She has a very mixed taste in music. At least it's better than Rob's. Haha.   
"No way, is Liv going to let you put those posters up in her room." I say.  
"Well we won't be sharing a room for much longer anyway. When did they say Mill will be ready?" Summer asks.  
"About Spring time." I reply as Liv comes downstairs in her onesie.

"What film are we watching?" Liv asks as she walks into the room.  
I sit on the sofa and snuggle with Rob while we wait for a reply.  
"Hmm, I think we should watch Hot Fuzz." Summer replies.  
"What's Hot Fuzz?" I ask and Robert and Summer both gasp.  
"Aaron, have you never heard of Hot Fuzz? It's one of the best Simon Pegg and Nick Frost films along with Shaun of the Dead which we watched on Halloween and Paul which is that one about the alien. I must have forgotten to show you this film. It is so funny especially the P.I Staker part." Robert says  
"Rob don't ruin it." Summer says as she puts the DVD in the DVD Player that Charity got off eBay.


	10. Summer's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter and the next one are late Christmas chapters. Chapter 10 is quite long but I am trying to make up the time really. Enjoy =)

I have been living in Emmerdale for a few weeks now. IT'S CHRISTMAS TODAY! I have never been so happy at Christmas time before. I loved Christmas with Grandma but the dinner was only turkey slices from Tesco with a couple of carrots and roasties. I didn't get many presents but that didn't matter because family is what matters at Christmas. I know about the Santa thing, Grandma had to break it to me when I was eight because she couldn't afford presents that year. This year we get a full Dingle Christmas. I can't wait. It is my first Dingle Christmas but it's Robert and Liv's too and Carly's so I am not the only one.

I rush out of mine and Liv's bedroom and rush to wake up Aaron and Robert but I stop at the door and turn around as a few noises let me know that they are awake. Liv almost makes the same mistake as me.  
"Liv, don't" I whisper as she runs to the door.  
"Why?" She asks  
"Because I think they are giving each other their first Christmas present." I giggle. She catches on immediately.  
"Ewwwww." She says as we run down the stairs.

I swing open the door to the back room and look over at the tree. Presents stacked underneath like something out of a movie. Mum is decorating the bar while Charity is putting the turkey in the oven. Noah is sat on the sofa watching TV. I guess we are just waiting for Aaron and Robert. We can't open our presents until everyone is downstairs.

"Morning and Merry Christmas girls." Mum says as she walks in covered in tinsel and glitter.  
"Morning mum." I reply. "Merry Christmas." I hug her.  
"You girls better prepare yourself for a proper Dingle Christmas!" Charity exclaims as she walks in. She is already drunk and it is only 9 o'clock.

Eventually we hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The door opens and the boys walk in.  
"We were wondering when you two were going to get up." Charity says as she starts handing out presents.  
"They were busy. We heard them. Didn't we Liv?" I giggle.  
Aaron goes bright red while Robert just blinks in disbelief. Liv screws her face up and starts making puking noises.  
"Shall we open presents?" Mum asks trying to change the subject.

We all begin opening our presents. I already feel like part of the family and I got presents from and for everyone. I saved up as much money as I could. I even got Robert the new Taylor Swift album because when he dropped me and Liv off at school he was playing Bad Blood at full volume and it was so embarrassing.

After presents we all gathered in the bar area. Marlon, Carly, Sam, April, Samson, uncle Cain, Grandma Faith, uncle Zak and Joanie all arrived. Auntie Lisa and Belle stayed at Wishing Well Cottage to celebrate Christmas and Belle's 18th Birthday on their own for a bit.

Charity brings the turkey in with Carly. The turkey looks a bit weird. "Is it just me or does that turkey look a bit wonky?" Marlon asks. "A bit..."  
"Peacocky." Sam interrupts. Sam had been telling us about a 'Peacock Robber'.  
"Ewwww" we all say in unison as mum shows Carly the newspaper with the Headline: 'Fake Santa Steals Peacock'. We don't want to risk it so we get rid of it and now we are going to Lisa's for dinner later.

"All you lovebirds come and line up under the mistletoe!" Charity says. First is Zak and Joanie, then Marlon and Carly.  
"Aaron, Robert! Get your bums over here!" Charity shouts.  
"No way." Aaron says shaking his head but Robert drags him to the mistletoe. Before Aaron gets a chance to complain, Robert kisses him. Cheers, wolf whistles and awwws erupt from everyone except Liv who quite annoyingly makes puking noises. I find it adorable however.


	11. Liv's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit short but I am trying to catch up with time. I am sorry. The next two chapters will be New Years then Aaron's Birthday then all the recent stuff. I just need a bit of time to catch up as I have been really busy with exams and family issues. Thanks. I hope you enjoy!

"Well... that was dramatic." Summer says as we walk into the empty Woolpack, Chas had closed for Christmas.  
"Yeah well at least we are back here and away from that mess." I say as we head to bed.  
"Liv! Summer!" Aaron shouts upstairs.  
"Yeah!" We both shout back.  
"We've got one more surprise for you both!" Robert shouts.  
We run downstairs and into the backroom. We open the door and see Aaron and Robert sitting on the floor. All of a sudden a little bark comes out of nowhere and a little pug comes running up to us.  
"OMG! I've always wanted a pug!" Summer squeals, "Thank you so much!" She says hugging them both. I am too busy playing with the puppy.  
"What are you going to name her?" Robert asks.  
"How about Cookie?" Summer suggests.  
"I really like that." I say.  
"Hi Cookie, welcome to the Dingle-Sugden-Flaherty family." Summer says stroking Cookie's tummy.

We head upstairs with Cookie in my arms.  
"Since you haven't been here very long I think she should sleep on your bed tonight." I say to Summer as we reach our room.  
"Thanks Liv but I think she already has her own bed." She replies as she opens the door. There are a few toys and a dog bed in the corner of our room.  
"They must have snuck these up here when we were having that snowball fight with Gabby, Jacob and Noah at the cricket pavilion." Summer says as she takes a sleeping Cookie from me and places her in the purple bed.  
"She's settling in well, isn't she?" Aaron says as he walks in.  
"Yeah she is. She is part of the family now." I reply. Aaron nods and heads off to bed. 

We get changed, we clean our teeth and head to bed. Summer's phone starts ringing. I know it's hers because her ringtone is Mercy by Shawn Mendes and mine is just a default.  
"It's Grandma, probably making sure I got home safely." She says. "Hi Grandma... Yeah I'm fine, just heading to bed... Aaron and Robert got me and Liv a puppy... a pug... her name is Cookie... ok bye Grandma." She ends the calls and sits down on the bed.  
"Everything ok?" I ask.  
"Yeah fine. I am so happy that we got Cookie today. Best Christmas present ever." She replies.  
"I agree" I say as we get into our beds and turn out our bedside lamps.


	12. Chas' perspective

I wake up and look at the clock 8am. I get up and get changed.

I walk into the kitchen and switch on the kettle. I look over at the calendar.  
"Oh my, it's New Year's Eve already. Where has this year gone." I think to myself shaking my head.  
Footsteps come from the stairs. They are light so it's either Aaron or Summer. The door opens and Cookie comes running in followed by my daughter.  
"Morning mum." She says as she reaches for her favourite mug. It has a pug on it and a Harry Potter reference. It says "my patronus is a pug." I got it for her for Christmas.  
"I'll make you a cuppa, love." I say as she reaches for the tea bags.  
"Thanks mum." She says as she sits on the sofa. She lifts Cookie onto her lap and turns the TV on. 

"Mum, are we having a New Years party?" She asks as I hand her the mug of tea.  
"We could have a family one here if you like. We will be closed anyway because everyone else will be at Home Farm. Apparently Dingles are not invited to their party." I reply.  
"Cool, I think those whites are arseholes." Summer says.  
"Watch your language Miss Dingle." I giggle. She laughs too.

Liv walks in to the backroom and immediately sits on the sofa and starts stroking Cookie who is fast asleep on Summer's lap.  
"Morning Chas." Liv says as I hand her some toast that I was making for myself but she needs it more than I do. Haha. Summer doesn't like toast so she made herself some porridge with Nutella. I start making some toast for Aaron and Robert as well because I hear them coming downstairs.  
"Morning mum. Morning girls." Aaron says as he walks through the door. *bark*  
"Morning Cookie." He pats Cookie on the head and takes the plate of toast from my hand. Robert takes a slice from the plate and leans against the sideboard. It's a natural routine the boys have started it's actually quite funny (and cute if I must admit).

"Oh Aaron, mum said we could have a Dingle family New Years party." Summer says as she places Cookie on the floor and hands her a purple squeaky toy. It is heart shaped and it gets on my nerve. *squeak*.  
"Yeah sounds cool." Aaron replies with a mouthful of toast.  
"Aaron do you have any manners at all?" Robert asks.  
"He's a Dingle, so... no." Summer replies giggling. Liv giggles as well.  
"What have I got myself into?" Robert jokes and Aaron slaps him round the back of the head.  
*squeak* *squeak* *squeak*  
"Can someone please take that toy away from the dog?" I say in frustration. Summer and Liv just laugh. They put Cookie's sparkly purple lead and matching harness on her and take her for a walk.


	13. Aaron's perspective

All the Dingles have gathered in the woolpack for the New Years celebrations. Charity and my mum are already so drunk that they are struggling to walk. Summer and Liv are playing with Cookie in one of the booths. Noah is on his phone. I swear he is always on that phone 24/7. Cain is just brooding in the corner with a pint while Zak and Joanie are talking to Sam. Samson is playing with April. Marlon, Carly, Grandma Faith and Lisa are all talking and Belle is trying to help Charity stand up.

"I'm fine Belle, honestly." Charity says.  
"No you're not Charity. Look at you. You are absolutely hammered and it's not even 6pm yet." Marlon says.  
"Yeah, well I have n...nothing better to do have I? No." She slurs.

Robert is sat next to me almost daydreaming.  
"Rob?" I click my fingers to check if he is still here.  
"Sorry." He says as he shakes himself out of his thoughts.  
"What were you thinking so hard about?" I ask curiously.  
"Us, and how far we've come. This time last year you hated me and now we are getting married soon." He replies. He is giving me the heart eyes that only I will ever receive.  
"Soft lad." I reply with a little giggle.  
"I love you." He whispers.  
"I love you too." I whisper back. We kiss and I feel overwhelmed with love again.

"Eww. Can you two stop snogging each others faces off for once." Liv moans as she and Summer walk over.  
"Where's Cookie?" Robert asks.  
"I took her upstairs, she is sleeping." Summer replies.  
"I will go check on her." Liv replies. She heads off upstairs.

Liv comes down with Cookie in her arms. She places her on the floor. Cookie runs over to us and jumps up on the chair.  
"Hiya girl." Summer says stroking her head.  
"Err Summer, she seems to be breathing funny." I say. Cookie is wheezing and panting.  
"I will call Paddy." Liv says as she gets her phone out.

Paddy arrives and takes a look at Cookie.  
"She is ok, she maybe suffering from the common cold but because of her breed her nose is not fully functional. Pugs are usually brachycephalic so they struggle to breathe. She may need minor surgery just to help her breathe better." Paddy explains.  
"Ok we will book her in. When can you do it?" Robert asks.  
"I can do the surgery tomorrow. If you like? No cost, call it a favour." Paddy replies.  
"Thanks Paddy." Summer says as she and Liv hug him.

Mum has put on some music and everyone is pretty much drunk. Well apart from Summer, Liv, Noah, Samson, April, Moses and Belle. Belle is old enough to drink but she doesn't want to. So far the night has gone great.

"Count down is about to start!" Mum shouts and everyone looks at the little TV showing the count down.  
"3...2...1... Happy New Year!!!" We all shout in unison. Marlon and Carly kiss and so do me and Robert because it's a thing couples do at midnight on New Year's Day.  
"Happy new year Rob." I say.  
"Happy new year Aaron." He replies.


	14. Liv's perspective

I wake up. It's 8am and everyone else is still asleep. Aaron, Robert, Chas and Charity have probably got hangovers. Summer can't stay up too late so she fell asleep at 1am and will probably not wake up until about 11am. I look over at Cookie who is fast asleep in her bed. I can hear her wheezing as she sleeps and I remember that she has her surgery today at 3pm. It's only minor surgery and it will help her breathe better.

I sneak out of the bedroom trying not to wake Summer or Cookie up. I tiptoe downstairs and walk into the kitchen. I see a figure move and jump out of my skin.  
"Ahhh!" I scream but I suddenly cover my mouth because I will wake everyone else up. Suddenly Cain gets up of the sofa and turns around as I turn the light on.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I say.  
"Sorry Liv, I stayed here last night as I couldn't drive back to wishing well, could I?" Cain explains.  
"I hope I didn't wake anyone up." I say as I look upstairs and listen out for any movement. I hear nothing so I turn back to Cain.  
"Sorry if I woke you up. I didn't know you were here." I say.  
"It's alright. I am going to head home now." He says.  
"You can't drive. You are still over the limit right?" I ask.  
"I will walk. The fresh air will do me good." He replies and heads out into the bar area. I follow him. He unlocks the door and throws the keys to me. I catch them just as he walks out.

I switch the kettle on and start making myself a cup of tea. Summer comes running in.  
"Cookie isn't breathing." she says as she places our puppy on the sofa.  
"What?" I rush over.  
"I checked on her as I woke up and I could hear her breathing. Then she stopped." She says through tears.  
"We need to call Paddy and get Aaron up." I say.  
"No, I know what to do. I did some work experience at a vets in Leeds." She explains.  
"Grab that pillow." She tells me and I do what she says. She places the pillow under Cookie's head. She starts CPR. Pressing lightly on her chest.

"Liv, I'm going to need you to help me ok?" She says. I nod.  
"Get the bowl of water." She says. I grab Cookie's water bowl. Summer keeps pressing on Cookie's chest.  
"Come on Cookie." She says shakily.  
Suddenly Cookie takes a deep breath. Summer and I let out the breaths we were holding and let the last tears run down our cheeks.  
"What do we need the bowl for?" I ask. She takes it from me and places it on the floor.  
"Liv could you get me the syringe from the first aid kit?" She asks.  
I pick up the first aid kit and open it. I hand her the syringe. Summer turns Cookie over so that she is lying on her stomach. Summer takes some water from the bowl and squirts it into Cookie's mouth lightly.  
"It's just to clear her throat." Summer says. "Go and get Aaron. I will call Paddy."  
"Ok." I say. 

I run upstairs and into Aaron and Robert's room. They are both asleep cuddled up like two puppies. I have to admit that it is kinda cute. It's a shame I have to disturb them.  
"Aaron! Wake up!" I shout. He groans.  
"What Liv?" He mumbles.  
"Summer just saved Cookie's life." I say.  
"What?" Robert asks. They are both wide awake now.  
"She stopped breathing. Summer just resuscitated her." I reply.  
"Has she called Paddy?" Aaron asks.  
"Yes." I reply.  
"Go downstairs and wait for him. And don't wake up Chas and Charity." Robert says. I nod and run back downstairs.


	15. Summer's perspective

I cuddle Cookie on the sofa. I rock her gently trying to calm my nerves. I had just saved mine and my sister's dog. Paddy walks in.  
"Can I look at her?" He asks. I nod and hand Cookie to him. He places Cookie on the sofa.  
"Will she be ok?" Liv asks.  
"She will be now. If it wasn't for Summer's quick actions, she wouldn't have survived by the time I got here." Paddy replies. "Well done Summer. Have you ever considered being a vet when you are older?" He asks.  
"I have wanted to be a veterinary nurse since I was 3. I have done some work experience at a vets in Leeds." I reply.  
"How would you like a part-time job at the surgery alongside college studies after you finish your GCSEs and leave school?" Paddy suggests.  
"That would be great. Thanks Paddy." I reply.

Aaron, Robert and my mum come downstairs.  
"You should be proud of Summer. She just saved your dog's life." Paddy tells them.  
Mum walks over and hugs me.  
"Paddy's offered me a part-time job at the vets to coincide with my college studies. I am doing Animal Management Level 3 at Hotten College and I thought it would be great work experience." I say.  
"I am so proud of you, love." Mum says.

"What happened to Cookie?" Liv asks Paddy.  
"Her airways were blocked by mucus. Summer did you squirt water into her mouth with a syringe?" He asks me.  
"Yes and I rubbed her neck and back to help her cough it up." I reply.  
"Good. I need to take her to the surgery and perform a small operation to open up her airways and unblock them." Paddy replies as he stands up with Cookie in his arms. "I promise she will be fine." He says as he leaves through the front door.  
"Thank you Paddy" Aaron says as he closes the door.

I sit down at the table. Aaron walks over and sits next to me while Liv sits on the sofa next to Robert. Mum stands in the kitchen. Aaron hugs me.  
"I am so proud of you Summer. I know you are intelligent and I know you will be a great veterinary nurse." He says.  
"Thanks Aaron. Can we go to the vets now?" I ask.  
"Let's wait until Paddy calls us, yeah?" He replies.  
"Ok." I agree.

Finally, we get a call from Paddy.  
"We can go and collect her now." Robert says as he grabs his jacket from the hook. Aaron has gone to the scrapyard because Adam called him about a massive load that has just arrived. We walk to the vets and Liv looks nervous.  
"She will be fine, Liv." I say as I link my arm with hers. I am trying to be a supportive sister while trying to calm my own nerves and so far it's going well.

We walk into the vets.  
"Hi Pearl." I say as we walk past.  
"Hi girls and Robert. She is just waking up." She replies.  
"Thanks Pearl." Robert says as we walk into the consulting room.  
"Hi Paddy, how is she?" Liv asks nervously.  
"She's doing really well now. She can come home but she needs a lot of rest. You will need to book a check up for a weeks time. If there are any problems you can come to the surgery or call me, Rhona or Vanessa." He explains.  
"Thanks Paddy." Me and Liv say in unison.

We get Cookie home and I take her up to bed. It's 3pm and the pub is full of regulars and some non regulars. Mum and Charity are busy behind the bar. Aaron is at the scrapyard and Robert had to go to a meeting with Rebecca. Me and Liv are alone in the backroom and we are bored. Liv is on Facebook looking through her feed.

"I am so bored." She groans.  
"Me too." I agree.  
"Summer look at this." Liv shows me a Facebook post. It is one of the boys in year 11 and it's an 'In a relationship' post but doesn't say who with.  
"Apparently he is one of the rugby players for the year 11 team." She explains.  
"I know, Liv. His name is Jordan. He is the captain of the team. He is also one of the fittest boys in year 11." I say, trying not to smile.  
"Why are you smiling?" Liv asks.  
"It's just the fact that I find it cute." I say.  
"Why?" She is so curious. I might as well tell her.  
"He's my boyfriend, Liv." I say.  
"What?! No way!" She exclaims.  
"Why do look so shocked? Come on, have more faith in your sister. I can get myself a rugby player boyfriend y'know." I say giggling.  
"No it's just that Aaron also went out with a rugby player." She laughs.  
"OMG yeah! Ed, I forgot lol." We both start laughing.  
"How is Aaron going to react?" Liv asks.  
"I hope he likes Jordan. He is really sweet and funny." I reply.  
"I'm happy for you sis." Liv says. I just smile and hug her.


	16. Chas' perspective

I check on Cookie to make sure she's ok. I bring her food and water upstairs to the girls' room. She is fast asleep. Can't blame her after all the anaesthetic she was under. My head starts pounding. I guess after all the shock of this morning the hangover hadn't kicked in yet. I head downstairs in search of aspirin.

"Hi girls." I say as I walk in.  
"Hi mum." Summer replies.  
"Hi Chas." Liv replies. She is giggling.  
"What are you laughing at?" I ask.  
"Summer has a rugby player boyfriend." Liv replies and Summer slaps her arm.  
"Oh, you never told me you had a boyfriend." I say walking over.  
"Yeah, his name is Jordan. He is also from Kirkcaldy. I have known him my whole life. He moved at the same time as me because his mum got a job in Leeds. He goes to Hotten academy and is going to Hotten College. We have been going out for 3 years now." Summer explains.  
"Invite him round for tea, love. I would like to meet him and I'm sure your brother would too. He does know about your siblings, right?" I ask.  
"Yeah he knows and he knows about Aaron and Robert. He is completely fine with it. His cousin is gay so he is accepting of it and helps fight for LGBT rights like I do." Summer says.

I start giggling.  
"What? Why are you laughing?" Summer asks.  
"Sorry, love. It's just, Aaron had a rugby player boyfriend too. Haha." I reply.  
"I said the same thing." Liv giggles.  
Summer rolls her eyes. How much alike are my children?  
"He sounds like a nice lad." I reply.  
"Yeah, he is. Oh and mum please do not embarrass me in front of him." Summer says as she gets up and heads upstairs. She is probably checking on Cookie.

"Mum! He said ok!" Summer shouts downstairs from her room.  
"Ok, what day?!" I shout back.  
"Tuesday!" She replies.  
"Ok, love! I will get Marlon to make something nice!" I shout back.  
She comes downstairs with Cookie in her arms. She places the pug on the floor. Cookie walks over to the sofa and sits in front of me. I pick her up and give her a cuddle. Poor little pup. She has been through so much this week.  
"Mum, I am going to Jordan's house later for tea. Is that ok?" Summer asks.  
"Yeah that's fine, sweetie." I reply as I hand Cookie back to my daughter. Summer heads through to the bar area.

I follow shortly after. She is sat with Liv and Aaron in the booth in the corner. Cookie is asleep on her lap. I notice that Liv is upset so I walk over to see what is going on.  
"Liv why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied at school?" Summer says.  
"I felt embarrassed." Liv replies.  
"There is no need to feel embarrassed. How long has this been going on?" Aaron asks.  
"A couple of weeks." Liv sobs.  
"What is going on?" I ask.  
"Liv doesn't want to go back to school because she is getting bullied." Summer replies as Liv wipes her tears away.

"Oh, love. Why didn't you come to one of us?" I ask. I sit down next to Aaron, opposite Liv and Summer.  
"I was scared." She replies.  
"Liv, if you are getting bullied you should have come to me. What year are they?" Summer asks.  
"Year 11. Their names are Naina and Loren." Liv replies.  
"I know them. I will sort them out. They are just stupid and jealous. Maybe they are bored because they are both an only child." Summer says.  
"Thanks sis." Liv says. I get up and head over to the bar to serve some customers who have just walked in.


	17. Aaron's perspective

I am meeting Summer's boyfriend Jordan today. He is coming over for tea. It's weird knowing that my little sister has a boyfriend but it's weirder that now we have both dated rugby players. I turn over to see Robert lying in bed next to me. I shake him gently.

"Rob get up. Babe come on." I whisper lightly.  
"Mmm." He groans. I throw the pillow in his face and he eventually sits up.  
"Aaron, I have a day off. Let me sleep." He moans.  
"Rob, it's 11am." I say.  
"Fine." He mumbles as he gets out of bed.  
"Remember Jordan is coming over for tea today." I say.  
"Who?" Robert questions.  
"Summer's boyfriend." I remind him.  
"Oh yeah, yeah. I remember. I'm gonna go in the shower." He says. He kisses me and heads of to the bathroom. 

I get dressed and head downstairs to get a coffee. I walk into the backroom to see Summer on the phone.  
"Yeah babe it's fine... honestly Jordan they are not that bad... ok they are a bit crazy... I will see you later.... ok love you bye." She ends the call and turns around. "Oh hi Aaron. I didn't hear you come in." She says.  
"Yeah well like you and unlike Rob and Liv I am light footed. Already saying 'I Love You' to each other? Must be serious." I joke but I forget about Summer's autism and she doesn't get the joke.  
"Was that sarcasm?" She asked, clearly confused.  
"It was meant to be a joke. Sorry Summer, I forgot you take things seriously." I apologise.  
"It's ok Aaron." She says. "Shall I make you a coffee, bro?" She asks.  
"Yeah, ta." I reply.

I am sat listening to Summer explain all of Jordan's awards in rugby and football. He seems like a very sporty person.  
"He was made captain of the boys year 11 rugby team last term." She tells me just as Robert walks in and switches the kettle on.  
"What are you two talking about?" He asks.  
"Summer is just telling me a bit more about Jordan and all his sports awards." I reply.  
"Oh, ok. Won a lot has he?" Robert asks.  
"He has won 7 in football and 15 in rugby." She replies.  
"Wow, that's a lot." Robert says as he pours his coffee.

"Welcome to the Woolpack pub, Jordan." Summer says as she walks in through the main entrance. "This is my sister Liv, my brother Aaron, my soon to be brother-in-law Robert and my mum Chas." She says as they walk over to us.  
"Nice to meet you Jordan." I say as I shake his hand.  
"You too." He replies.  
"Come through to the back, Jordan. I will get you a drink." Mum says.  
"Thanks miss Dingle. Orange juice and lemonade please." He asks shyly.  
"Sure, and please call me Chas." Mum replies. Liv, Summer and Jordan head through to the back.

"He seems like a really nice boy." Mum says as she hands me a pint.  
"Yeah, he does." I agree. "But if he ever messes her around."  
"Oh don't worry, love. She's a Dingle. She can handle it herself." Mum says handing Robert his pint.  
"How did they meet?" Rob asks.  
"They met when Summer was a baby and Jordan was just about to turn 1. He lived next door to them until both moved to Leeds and they lived on different streets. They went to the same schools as each other." Mum explains.

"Wow, that sounds like a fairytale." Charity comments.  
"Ahh, I was wondering when you were going to get back. Where have you been, Charity?" Mum asks.  
"I was... taking a walk. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" Charity replies.  
"Right... Charity mind the bar please." Mum says as she walks through to the back.


	18. Summer's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus chapter is a bit short but I had writer's block for about a week. The next few chapters will be Aaron's Birthday and the Kasim stuff. Then it will fast forward to the wedding and Aaron's sentencing. Thanks. Enjoy! =)

Mum comes through with the drinks.  
"Here you go, love." She says as she hands Jordan his drink.  
"Thanks." He replies. She walks back through to the bar area. Cookie comes downstairs and jumps up onto the sofa next to Jordan.  
"This is Cookie. She is really friendly but be careful. She had an operation a couple of days ago." I say.  
"Aww poor girl. How old is she?" He asks.  
"10 months. She will be a year old in March. The 7th." Liv replies.  
"She's cute." Jordan says as he tickles Cookie under the chin.

"Shall we watch a film?" I ask.  
"Yeah, what film?" Jordan asks.  
"What about 'Men in Black'?" Liv suggests.  
"Ok, I love that film." Jordan says.  
"Me too." I agree.

"Tea's ready!" Mum shouts upstairs. Me and Jordan have been playing little big planet on PS3 while Liv watched and laughed along. We head downstairs and sit at the table. Charity is having tea at wishing well with Noah so it's just me, Jordan, Liv, Mum, Aaron and Robert.

"So Jordan, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mum asks.  
"I don't know yet but I am doing Sports Studies at college, specifically Rugby." He replies. Aaron chokes on his drink.  
"I'm fine. Just coughed." He says quickly. Rob looks at him and laughs because we know the reason he choked but Jordan obviously doesn't.  
"Sorry Jordan, I told you my family were weird." I say giggling. Aaron shoots me a glare.  
"It's alright my family are crazy too." He replies.

"Jordan! Your Dad's here!" Mum shouts upstairs. Bloody hell! Is it 10 already? I look to my clock. Yep. Jordan picks up his jacket and backpack while Liv switches the PlayStation off. I walk downstairs with him. I bring Cookie with us because she needs to go out to pee.  
"I will see you at school tomorrow." He says. He kisses me.  
"See you tomorrow. Love you." I say.  
"Love you too." He replies before walking towards his dad's car.

"Cookie, go for a wee. Come on. It's freezing out here and I want to go to sleep." I say as I wait for the pug to do her business. Eventually she finds a spot by a tree. I carry her upstairs and place her in her bed before getting into my pyjamas and getting into my bed.

"Night Summer." Liv whispers from her bed.  
"Night Liv" I reply.  
"Night Cookie." We both say in unison.


	19. Robert's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of adding Robert into the story. I am quite behind with my fanfic due to GCSEs and family issues, not to mention the terrible storyline the Robron have got at the moment. I will start updating every now and again but after my exams are over it will be a lot more frequent. Thanks for your patience and enjoy!

I wake up at 5am and leave Aaron to sleep in. It's his birthday and he deserves it. I have planned a huge birthday surprise for him. Rebecca is helping me get tickets to Las Vegas! The only other person who knows about this surprise is Summer. She begged me to tell her when she caught me on the phone to Rebecca about the tickets.

I walk towards the bathroom but Summer jumps out from behind the door. She scares the crap out of me.  
"Haha, made you jump." She giggles.  
"Morning Summer." I reply still trying to catch my breath.  
"Are you getting the tickets today?" She asks me.  
"Yeah, Rebecca got them last night. She is bringing them later." I reply.  
"Cool, Mum is already up. Should I tell her?" Summer asks.  
"No, not yet. She may blow the surprise." I whisper.  
"Ok. I am so happy that my brother gets spoilt by his fiancé." Summer smiles.

I walk downstairs after getting changed. Aaron is still sleeping. He is so adorable!  
"Morning, love" Chas greets me as I walk into the back room.  
"Morning." I reply.  
"Is the Birthday boy up yet?" She asks before taking a sip of her coffee.  
"No not yet. I let him have a lie in." I reply.  
Summer comes running downstairs with Cookie following her.  
"He's awake." She says as she runs into the bar area.  
"What's up with her?" I ask.  
"She has got Aaron a very special gift." Chas replies smiling.

Summer runs back in and places a wrapped box on the table.  
"I got him a PlayStation 4 with help from Liv's inheritance. It's from the both of us actually." Summer says breathlessly  
"Wow. That's an expensive gift." I say.  
"It costed £259.99 in Argos." Liv says as she comes downstairs. "Aaron's in the shower." She adds  
"Ok love. Let's get all his presents gathered on the table." Chas says

Chas places her gift on the table next to Liv and Summer's gift.  
"Rob, where's your gift?" Chas asks.  
"Well actually..." I was cut off by Aaron walking in.  
"Happy Birthday!" We all shout in unison.  
"I said no fuss." Aaron says but he is smiling so I know he likes it secretly.  
"Open ours first!" Summer says handing the big box to him.

He opens it and looks at it in pure surprise.  
"Girls you shouldn't have." He says looking at his sisters in awe.  
"I wanted to get you something that you would enjoy." Summer says smiling  
"And I was the one with the money so I bought it. Chas helped me get the money from the bank." Liv adds.  
"Thanks girls." Aaron says and hugs them

Chas hands over her gift. He opens it. It is a black shirt. The size is a bit too big.  
"Thanks mum." Aaron says as he hugs Chas. He turns to me.  
"Cake!" Chas shouts. "We need to do the cake."  
She walks into the kitchen and brings out a Colin the Caterpillar cake. Why? I don't have a clue.

"Happy Birthday to you" we all finish the song and Aaron blows out the candle. I just hope Aaron doesn’t ask for his gift now. I won’t know what to say.  
"Shall I go play on the swings now?" Aaron jokes.  
"You're a very childish person so it works." Chas giggles.  
“Robert what did you get Aaron?” Liv asks. I have to think quick.  
“A Rolex.” I joke reaching into my pocket.  
“No way!” Chas exclaims.  
“No actually, a rolo.” I reply.  
“Aww that was a sweet advert from the eighties, when I was a kid.” Chas says.  
“Not the 1880s.” I joke. She slaps my leg. “The advert said, ‘Do you love someone enough to give them your last rolo?’ Says it all.” I explain.  
“Don’t worry Aaron your only 25. Got your whole life ahead of you.” Liv says.  
“I’ll see you later.” I say before walking out of the door.


	20. Liv's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am finishing this part of my fanfic series before I continue with part 3. I am only going to make this up to 25 chapters because I want to sum some things up before I carry on with part 3 so that it wont' be confusing. Some of the stuff that happens in the last few chapters of this part will be brought up again in part 3. Part 3 is Crash and Burn Baby!

So much has happened over the last year. None of us have been able to update on it yet. So I guess I'll start. I think you must already know what's happened. But most of it, the Behind The Scenes stuff, you may not know. Let's start with my argument with Summer...

"Liv, I can't believe you said that!"  
"It's true though! He cheated on Aaron!"  
"I get that but seriously, why did you have to go and rub it in?"  
"What do you mean 'Rub it in'?"  
"You kept telling Aaron that you saw Robert walking with Seb. Every single time you saw them. He doesn't need that right now."  
"So? Your point is..."  
"My point is that you literally keep trying to make out that Robert is playing happy families with Bex. Which we all know he isn't. He hates her."  
"Doesn't look like he hates her."  
"Well of course. She will stop him from seeing Seb if he lets her know that."  
"Why are you still on his side?"  
"Because I see the good in people, Liv. I don't point out their mistakes or judge them for it."  
"He's made too many mistakes."  
"You know what? Don't talk to me until you come to your senses."

She storms off after that. Leaving me thinking about what I said. Rob destroyed our family. Why can't she see that? Is she onto something? I have no idea. My sister is probably the hardest nut to crack in this family. I can suss Aaron out easily. Trying to understand Summer is like trying to open a book that's been glued together, padlocked, and the key is hidden somewhere nobody knows. When she has her heart set on something, she doesn't let it go. She's very stubborn, but then again, our whole family is. It's literally just become 2018, and she's already gone nuts. She's been here just over a year, and she already acts like she knows everyone better than me. She really is annoying. Yes, I love my sister, she's my sister for heaven's sake. But she does piss me off sometimes.

"Liv! You are going to be late for school!" Aaron shouts upstairs. I run down, grab a piece of toast and my bag and run out of the door. There is no way I am staying in that house today. Summer has the day off college today. She always gets Tuesdays and Wednesdays off. Soon she will be doing work experience for 3 weeks before half term. Paddy offered to let her do all 3 weeks at the vets. I get to the bus stop and sit down. As I scroll through my phone, I hear a familiar bark. Cookie. My sister's 1 year old pug. I look up to see the little dog running towards me and suddenly jump on my lap. I hear Summer laugh.

"Cookie, come on leave Liv alone." She says as Cookie jumps off my lap.  
"Summer!" I shout. She turns around. "I'm sorry about yesterday."  
"It's fine. You're my little sister, I can't stay mad at you forever. But just know I am not on anyone's side but I also do not hate Robert."  
"I understand. Did you want to take me to school?"  
"Aren't you old enough to take yourself? We are only 6 months apart." She laughs.  
"Yeah but still."  
"Yeah ok." Just as she says that the bus pulls up. I show the driver my bus pass as my sister shows hers and her Autism Support Dog card so that Cookie can come with us. My sister always carries that card in her purse so that Cookie can come anywhere with her. My sister gets very nervous if Cookie isn't by her side. Cookie even goes to college with her. We arrive at the school gates and she waves as I head to class with Gabby and Jacob.


	21. Summer's Perspective

I've noticed that Liv has started updating you all on what's been happening recently. We all completely forgot. lol. She must've already told you about our argument and how we are fine now. So I'll kick my story off from after that. My break up with Jordan...

As Liv walks into school, I decide to head over to my college to see Jordan for a bit. He is in on Tuesdays, I'm not. The only days we are both in college is Monday and Thursday. We are both off on Wednesdays. He texts me saying that he's in the main cafeteria and that he needs to speak to me urgently. This makes me nervous. It sounds important. Is he ok? Are we ok? Is his family ok? All sorts of things rush through my head as I open the cafeteria doors.

He is sat at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. The moment he looks up and sees me, I notice he's holding back tears.  
"Jordan, what's wrong?" I ask as I sit down.  
"Mum wants to move back to Kirkcaldy. Dad's already got a new job up there. We still own our old house and we have already sold this one. We are moving back home next week." He explains.  
"What? You're going home? But what will that mean for us? You know I have to stay here. My entire family is here."  
"I know, Summer. Which is why we have to break up. I'm so sorry, Summer. You mean so much to me that I have to let you go. I will always love you but I guess we just weren't meant to be." He says as tears escape his eyes. I feel my tears rolling down my cheeks. I nod. I understand the situation. It's tough but it's for the best. "I am really sorry, Summer. I hope you find someone who makes you happy." He grabs my hand and leans over to kiss my forehead before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

The whole bus journey back, Cookie sits on my lap rather than beside me. She can tell I'm upset. When I get back home, I immediately run past Aaron. I accidentally slam my bedroom door out of frustration. I lay on my bed and sob into my pillow. Cookie lays beside me trying to nuzzle her face into my neck.

*Knock* *knock *knock*  
"Summer, are you ok?" I hear my brother ask as he gently opens my door. He sits down on my the end of my bed. I sit up and immediately bury my face in his chest.


	22. Aaron's Perspective

Summer and Liv reminded me that we forgot to update you guys on what's been happening. Sorry about that. It's been really hectic. So I guess I will have to start from my conversation with Summer...

"Why did Jordan break up with you?" I ask. She lifts her head. She left a patch of tears on my shirt but I don't care about that.  
"He has to go back to Scotland. His whole family live there. There's nothing for him here. Just like I can't go back Kirkcaldy because all my family are here in Emmerdale." She replies as she wipes her eyes with her sleeves.  
"I totally understand that. He must really care about you because he'd rather let you go now than you guys being long distance. Long distance may not work out well and maybe he doesn't want you to hold onto something that is too complicated to keep." I explain. I have been in this situation before. I know what it's like to have to break up with someone because you know it won't work out. It was like this with Ed. I left him in France because I had to come home. I just knew it wouldn't work out between us and there was nothing for me in France anymore.  
"Thanks Aaron. Can I be alone now?" She asks softly.  
"Sure. If you need me just call me. I'm going to the shop. Do you want something?"  
"No thanks"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok you may not want it but I'll get you some ice cream and put it in the freezer for you."  
"Thanks Aaron, you're the best" She hugs me before I get up and walk out. Slowly closing the door. As I turn towards the stairs I can hear her going into her little recording studio. We all have walk-in wardrobes but she turned hers into a recording studio with her inheritance from... well you know. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I ended up giving my inheritance to Summer. My little sisters deserve it more than I do.

I walk out the front door and close it carefully behind me. I start walking to the shop when I hear a familiar voice behind me.  
"Oi you, where you off to?" Cain shouts.  
"The shop. Why?"  
"I saw your sister run home from the bus stop earlier, she looked upset."  
"Yeah. Her boyfriend broke up with her to go back to Scotland."  
"Oh, but she's ok yeah. Don't need to teach him a lesson?"  
"No Cain, she's fine. Leave him alone.  
"Alright I will. But nobody upsets my niece and gets away with it lightly."  
"How's Isaac?"  
"He's good. Moira's just taken him to the park for a bit and I'm gonna join them so I'll see ya later.  
"See ya"

I walk out of the shop and spot Liv heading home.  
"Liv! wait up!" I shout as she walks towards the shop.  
"Oh hey Aaron. Where's Summer?"  
"At home. Jordan broke up with her."  
"Oh, should I go talk to her?"  
"I suggest you give her some space for now."  
"Yeah maybe that's best."

I spot Robert walking with Seb as I go to open the front door.  
"Hey Liv, could you take the bag in and put Summer's ice cream in the freezer please? The rest you can leave on the table for now. I'll be back in a bit."  
"Yeah sure"

I jog up the path.  
"Robert!" He turns around. He looks tired and almost in shock. "Hey, what's up?" I ask softly as I catch up.  
"Chrissie and Lawrence are dead." He says while visibly shaking.


	23. Robert's Perspective

I thought I'd update you on what's been happening but I see Summer, Liv, and Aaron have already beaten me to it. I'm not sure if they'd still allow me to write on here but I need to tell a bit more of the story as they have only explained what's happened to them. So I'm going to tell you the conversation I had with Aaron outside The Mill after the White's crash...

"What?" Aaron replies. He's obviously shocked.  
"They're dead Aaron. Because of me."  
"What do you mean because of you?" He seems confused an I don't blame him. "Actually, you know what, is anyone at Vic's?"  
"No. She's at the hospital with Rebecca and Lachlan. Lachlan is fine but Rebecca's in a coma."  
"Come on, let's go to Vic's"

I let us in and I put Seb upstairs for his nap while Aaron makes our teas. He hands me my mug as we sit on the sofa.  
"How did it happen?" He asked.  
"They were going to take him from me, Aaron. I was never going to see my little boy again."  
"What do you mean they were gonna take him away?"  
"They were planning to move to Australia. But I took Seb before they left."  
"You what? You abducted your son?"  
"Yeah I know it was stupid but it was the only way to stop them from leaving."  
"What happened after that?"  
"I drove off. They were trying to catch up to me. But then Chrissie lost control of the car and hit a lorry. Last thing I knew the car was a wreck on the grass." Tears start escaping. I can't help it. But I know I can trust Aaron. "Lawrence was thrown from the car and died instantly, Chrissie woke up for a bit and talked to us but then she died right in front of us."  
"Us?"  
"Me and Lachlan. I don't know how but he managed to escape unscathed. Bex was in the back. We tried to wake her but she woudn't. She was still alive. The doctors have said that she will be in a coma for a while."  
"Robert it wasn't your fault."  
"They were chasing me. Of course it was my fault. I should never have taken Seb in the first place." I break down and Aaron places his arm around me.  
"Hey." He says softly "Don't blame yourself. They lost control of the car. It was an accident."  
"Thanks Aaron."  
"I should go. Promise me you won't do anything stupid." He says smiling softly at me.  
"I promise"


End file.
